Of My Secrets Volume I: Sakura and Ino
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Ino loves Sakura and with her confession and Sakura's confusion along with Ino dating Sasuke is Ino's love sisterly, lust or the real thing? SakuInoSasu onesided sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

Hope you like this enough to review!

**Of My Secrets Volume I: Sakura and Ino**

**Chapter 1: **_The Truth (In Ino's POV)_

-The Truth-

_Can I see through your green eyes_

_Just to see why you hurt_

_May I hold your pink hair_

_Or will you scold_

_I called you names_

_I took your guy_

_Did you ever sense why?_

_I loved you much _

_And hated them so_

_Will you hold. . . me? Am I too bold?_

_You are beauty _

_You are better_

_I must admit I'm as mad as a hatter_

_You are crying_

_Please tell me why_

_I am really trying_

_He hurt you?_

_I'll kill him. . ._

_You see my confession?_

_. . . I just told you all. . ._

**Next chapter: The Reaction _(Sakura's POV)_**

_**Note: this has two poems in the begginning, then it starts with the story...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Reaction ( Sakura's POV)

After this the poetry ends and the story begins...

**-The Reaction _(Sakura's POV) -_**

_You told me all _

_I shouldn' t know_

_How I torture you so_

_My tears are gone_

_Surprise may last_

_Your confession brings memories from the past_

_You always have more nerve_

_Can' t say I feel the same. . ._

_Don' t get that look on_

_Your pretty little face_

_I' ve been rejected, that was true_

_You have called to me when I was blue_

_I hated you for hanging on him_

_I guess I was jealous in the end_

_You said how you felt_

_Truth as truth_

_Can' t say I feel the same_

_Or that your love is smooth_

_But let's at least try_

_Maybe I could love you too_

_. . . in time. . ._

**Hope you like the story that is to come. . . . . . . . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ino' s Heartbeat**

_Sorry this is short._

**Sasuke' s P. O. V.**

My head was lying above her heart. Her heartbeat seemed so kind. Maybe I was just fooling myself that Ino was with me for me. She was most likely here because of my looks, my body, but not me. . . No one ever wanted the real me. Not one. Never.

If Ino thinks I' m stupid, I' m not. I see the way she looks at Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji. They' re the closest things she had to friends since Ino loves to push people away. I shouldn' t be one to talk. Sakura. Naruto. They were the only people I could call friends and I threw them away much like Ino does. Does that mean we' re meant for each other? Hn. Sakura' s belief in love must be rubbing off on me. She loves to go on and on about it. She and I would have never worked out.

Yamanaka Ino. Uchiha Sasuke. The popular boy and girl get together like everyone thinks it should be. Then, why does Ino look at Sakura the way she does? Like she' s in love with her. . . I can' t figure it out!

Ah! Ino' s heartbeat. So soothing it makes me feel like drifting asleep. To forget.

"Sasuke?" Her laughter, "You' re not going to fall asleep on me now, are you?"

"Hn." I reply. It isn' t like I' m going to share my feelings. I hardly do.

My paranoid thoughts have had enough running around. I' m going to fall asleep in her arms, in her heart. Ino is mine. I' m not alone.

"Yeah." I tell her before drifting off, hearing her complain about me lying on top of her and something about _if _she needed to go to the bathroom. Ugh. Most of the time Ino should just shut up!

**End Sasuke' s P. O. V.**

The hiltop they were lying on was in full bloom with wildflowers and weeds. Ino was watching the clouds with Shikamaru while complaining about him being lazy. Shikamaru eventually left, or ran away after the blond quieted down. A few minutes later Sasuke came and fell lightly on top of her. He hasn' t been eating.

Ino stroked his hair as she thought about her confession to Sakura. The blond didn' t want to hurt Sasuke, but she couldn' t just ignore her feelings towards Sakura any longer. Ino didn' t even understand it herself. She had the heart- throb; why would she want to give him up? All in all telling her old friend had been alright. The pink haired ninja was more open to strange things now that she grew up a little, but Sasuke, he was different. It would be more complicated with the Uchiha survivor. Ino still didn' t know if she loved him either.

But. . . Sasuke needed her. She brought him back to sanity, or at least helped a little with the help of the Hyuuga' s, the new hokage, Naruto, and a few others. This Yamanaka grew up some to. . . Thanks to working with those people.

Her blue eyes gazed at Sasuke as she teased him before he decided to rest. Ino wondered if she should tell him that she' s still as selfish as ever and wanted everyone fawning over her. Because of the Uchiha' s mental health and Ino' s eagerness to be near him she' s had to push away everything she wants. It wasn' t good that the blond does that either. Ino blew up at Asuma- sensei and Shikamaru because she' s been keeping everything in. Now they won' t even talk to her and they walk away even when she tries to say she' s sorry. Then again the Yamanaka would probably just shout at them instead. Even if she fought the selfishness it always comes back and slaps Ino in the face. It always ended in pushing people away to save them. . . from herself.

The negative feelings were hard to ignore and bury. So she forgot them on purpose and busied herself. Ino didn' t have to deal with any kind of truth; not when she had won.

Sasuke' s deep breaths were lulling her to sleep. Ino could ignore her problem with Sakura, her new boyfriend, and her old feelings.

She yawned. It was time to forget again. . .

XXX

A Hyuuga watching over the two snorted at them. He made himself more comfortable on the branch he squatted on.

_So far so good. _

Nothing has happened yet besides the Uchiha calming down enough to be let outside. A Hyuuga main branch member had to watch him at all times and Sasuke wasn' t allowed to be alone much. That' s what you get for becoming a traitor and then being dragged back home. No one gets some kind of special treatment, though he expected it.

Looking carefully at Sasuke and the girl as they slept there he snorted again. Nothing much happens right now, but everyone was predicting that something would happen soon because when that boy was dragged in he killed two ANBU trying to get away. That was reason enough to be paranoid with Orochimaru in the picture.

The Hyuuga watched as a pink haired girl walked their way. _Haruno Sakura._

She stopped in front of the sleeping couple and lowered her eyes as if she was thinking of waking them up. The girl was holding a note.

She decided to leave after a few moments.

He snorted again and relaxed. Nothing was going to happen today. . .

NOTES:

Ya I know short chapter! Sorry! But I' m glad for your reviews and I hoped you liked this chapter! I have to go now. . .


End file.
